Cullen karaoke
by Procrastinator123
Summary: The Cullen's have a karaoke night - post breaking dawn.


Cullen's karaoke 

"Bella, Edward!" Alice shouted out the back door. I sighed. I didn't want to move; I loved lying with Edward at night. However, Alice would not stop yelling until we did what she wanted. I sighed again, and started to disentangle myself from Edward. He got up as well; we both went through to the closet to get dressed.

When we got back to the Cullen's living room, everyone was already there, even Renesmee, who was on Jacob's lap. Alice's expression told me I wouldn't like what she was planning.

"Karaoke time everyone!" she shouted. "Who wants to go first?" How did I know I wouldn't like it?

"Ok, I'll go first" Alice said excitedly. She moved over to the television and started fiddling with a mike. After about 30 seconds, a slow song started to play.

"Whenever I see someone  
Less fortunate than I  
(And let's face it - who isn't  
Less fortunate than I?)  
My tender heart  
Tends to start to bleed  
And when someone needs a makeover  
I simply have to take over  
I know I know exactly what they need  
And even in your case  
Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face  
Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed  
Follow my lead  
And yes, indeed  
You will be:

Popular!  
You're gonna be popular!  
I'll teach you the proper ploys  
When you talk to boys  
Little ways to flirt and flounce  
I'll show you what shoes to wear  
How to fix your hair  
Everything that really counts

To be popular  
I'll help you be popular!  
You'll hang with the right cohorts  
You'll be good at sports  
Know the slang you've got to know  
So let's start  
'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go:

Don't be offended by my frank analysis  
Think of it as personality dialysis  
Now that I've chosen to be come a pal, a  
Sister and adviser  
There's nobody wiser  
Not when it comes to popular -  
I know about popular  
And with an assist from me  
To be who you'll bee  
Instead of dreary who-you-were: are:  
There's nothing that can stop you  
From becoming popular: lar:

La la la la  
We're gonna make  
You popular

When I see depressing creatures  
With unprepossessing features  
I remind them on their own behalf  
To think of  
Celebrated heads of state or  
Specially great communicators  
Did they have brains or knowledge?  
Don't make me laugh!

They were popular! Please -  
It's all about popular!  
It's not about aptitude  
It's the way you're viewed  
So it's very shrewd to be  
Very very popular  
Like me!

And though you protest  
Your disinterest  
I know clandestinely  
You're gonna grin and bear it  
Your new found popularity  
La la la la  
You'll be popular -  
Just not as quite as popular  
As me!"

"You're very _un_popular with me right now Alice!" I called. Everyone laughed, and then started applauding.

"Right, Bella, you're next" Alice grinned at me and handed me the mike. I headed towards the TV to select a song. I turned to face my family and began to sing.

"Guess mine is not the first heart broken,  
my eyes are not the first to cry I'm not the first to know,  
there's just no gettin' over you  
Hello, I'm just a fool who's willing to sit around  
and wait for you  
But baby can't you see, there's nothin' else  
for me to do I'm hopelessly devoted to you  
But now there's nowhere to hide,  
since you pushed my love aside I'm not in my head,  
hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you,  
hopelessly devoted to you  
My head is saying "fool, forget him",  
my heart is saying "don't let go"  
Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you  
But now there's nowhere to hide,  
since you pushed my love aside I'm not in my head,  
hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you,  
hopelessly devoted to you"

As the song finished, Edward embraced me and buried his face into my hair. I grinned cheekily into his chest. I shoved the mike into his hand.

"Your turn" I informed him; I headed to sit by Alice to watch him.

I immediately recognized linkin park as the song started.

"In this farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no alibi  
Cause I've drawn regret  
From the truth  
Of a thousand lies

So let mercy come  
And wash away

What I've done  
I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done

Put to rest  
What you thought of me  
While I clean this slate  
With the hands  
Of uncertainty

So let mercy come  
And wash away

What I've done  
I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done

For what I've done

I'll start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm forgiving what I've done

I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done

What I've done

Forgiving what I've done"


End file.
